


issues

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance, no tom dupain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: Adrien is a lady's man going from girl to girl to girl to guy until Marinette joins the school what is he gonna do if he can't get the new girl to like him and then there's his dad





	1. Chapter 1

________________________________________________________________________________  
come on mom you can not make me move I like my school here in were are we again  
haha funny Marinette come on pack it's not gonna be bad this time were moving to Paris  
it is always bad when you know your gonna just move again and like a week later your moving again she said with a groan  
and I have a surprise we ain't moving ever again because I made my boss put me some were permanent this time  
are you serious this means I can actually make some friends this time she said as she started screeching  
oh and maybe you could find someone to before she could finish her sentence  
if you say marry I will hit you  
fine but you are of age and your not getting any younger  
no mom now drop it  
fine she said as she left the room  
she dialed the number the guy gave her it buzzed a few time the  
hello who is this  
soon to be daughter in laws mom we will be in Paris soon  
does she know about the law  
no, she doesn't know about the law  
good neither does my son  
good then I will be a surprise don't tell him until his birthday when he's too late to stop it she already is too old to stop it  
then this arranged marriage should go off without a hitch  
without a hitch

________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien  
hey lila I need to talk to you for a sec  
is anything wrong sweety  
yah were breaking up sorry  
you can not break up with me  
sorry I'm dating her now he said as he pointed down the hall  
ahh jerk buy  
he left to find nino hey dude whats up he said when he found him in the lunch room girl 54 this year  
you broke up with lila  
yeah but knowing her ways well be back together in my room tomorrow  
how do you do it you can get a girl and drop her in a day I bet  
okay want to make that bet the next new student will be mine for a day  
okay I bet you can't  
okay  
Marinette your gonna be late for your first day get down here  
she came sleepily down the steps I already have my transcripts  
okay sorry I can't take you the first day  
it's fine it's literally right next door  
okay be good  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Everyone get in your seats right now oh what am I kidding no one is listening to the teacher scolded  
every on was in their own conversations fine if I can't get you to sit can I at least get you to listen for two minutes everyone looked up I want to introduce a few things one we got a new student but she's not here right now so and two it is somebody's birthday in two days adrien stand and I now that everyone is going to his party but I do not want people to come in the next day drunk so stay home if you drink got it


	2. Chapter 2

One in a half hours later a girl who took all the guys breaths all the girls new she was a treat because nino who sits right beside Adrien just got up and moved to sit behind him and hi fived him the teacher starts talking this is the new student she gestured for the girl to continue my name is Marinette I'm new to this area okay the teacher started again she is an honor student you can sit the only open seat there was is near Adrien I'm gonna regret this my new and probably best student near the school's play boy he better not turn her in to one of his girlfriends you can go sit next to Adrien she points to the seat ask him if you have a question ask him any thing dear okay thanks she walks over to the seat hello hey Adrien waved so what do you need umm what are we doing in the class today umm nothing really yah Were just talking okay she just sat there so umm about what anything he said like me and my dude here he pointed to nino we were talking about my birthday party oh I almost forgot do you want to go to my party what you don't Know me yah but I always want a hot girl at my party oh my God thank you so much and sure I'll come why not


End file.
